A New Life, an Old Story
by thedreamofanangel
Summary: Will Darien and Serena and the girls and guys be able to save Earth and build the Crystal Kingdom. Luna's Pov. Previews to the next chapter for reviewers, any suggestions PM me! I love condtructive cristism, it helps the process.
1. Getting on My nerves!

A New Life, an Old Story

Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own any of the Sailor Moon characters, unfortunately.

Author's note: Ok guys so I promise no more stories until I finish this one, and To Be and Heir, and The Crystal Century. Also I would like to thank AngelONight for betaing for me.! She is just WONDERFUL!!! Check our In Darkness, its amazing!

A steady knock brought me from my thoughts of ages past. I glance up towards the door, catching a look at myself in the mirror. My long black hair hangs in gentle waves cradling the easy lines of my face and stunning green eyes remind me, not of my mother in this time, but of a mother from ages past. Each time is the same and after centuries of this cycle, I am bored with it.

"Enter," I answer calmly.

"My lady, they have arrived."

"Please send then to me ,Trent, I am prepared to meet with them."

"Yes, Mistress."

I stood gracefully, as I had been taught and took my place of honor.

Another steady knock and the door opened slowly to reveal five noble men. The five men entered but did not bow,  
and I only expected as much. They had no idea who I was or why, I, someone of no consequence to them would request an audience. I guess the only reason they came was because of the trinkets I sent them. Trinkets to remind them of who they are.

"Gentlemen, how nice to see you." I can tell exactly who they are immediately, just by looking at them. They stand in the formation I have seen a million times, but one they do not realize. Directly in front of me stands the true bloodline of Earth, he was once called Endymion. To his right stands the noble bloodline of Venus, Kunzite, and behind him I can see the aura of Jupiter rolling off of the man who is the bloodline of mighty Jupiter,Nephlite. Then to the left of Endymion, I see the bow strung around Mars' bloodline, Jadeite, and there behind him the cool comforting aura of Mercury, Zoicite stands. They are all here and I must reveal to them what I know.

"You summoned us. What is the purpose, and what do we care for silly baubles?" Nephlite asks cautiously. His curious eyes roam the room for any sign of danger to the group.

"Please sit, join me for refreshments. My husband will arrive shortly, he will be thrilled to see you all again."

They move warily to sit at the small ladies table in my private study. A ladies table isn't the most appropriate place for men to sit, much less conduct a meeting at and I can see the aversion to it on their faces. But they sit nonetheless, seeming to decide to go along with me, although they obviously think they are only entertaining a simple-minded fool who has confused them with someone else- how very wrong they are.

"Gentlemen I will not waste your time. My name is Luna, my husband is Artemis." The blank looks I receive tell me my words mean nothing to them, though they should.

"And we care why, exactly?" Jadeite asks this time. The look of pure irritation is plain on his face and I can see he is still not patient. He hasn't been patient for the millennia I have known him, you would think after countless lives, he would have received the wonderful quality at least once. These men had run my patience down to treads.

"Well, I was hoping you would be further along than this, but there is no time. You gentlemen represent half of the Galaxies royalty. The time has come for you to build the Crystal Kingdom." I said, looking at each of them in turn, they glance at each other with exasperated frowns. And now Zoicite will question me, as always.

"That old fairytale, you expect us to believe that?" Zoicite asks while a shocked and offended look works its way into his features.

"Yes, I do. Now if you will allow me to show you, again…" I hope I can finish this with out so many interruptions, just this once.

"Wait, how can we trust you?" Endymion asked icily. He never was one to trust easily or listen for that matter.

"You know, Endymion, it is always nice to see you too. You are just going to have to trust me. I understand all this is hard to grasp, but if you will only listen for a few minutes, I can finally make you understand. Now, please get out the trinkets I sent to you." They each did as I instructed, finally.

"Now, let us try again. Kunzite, you go first. Look into your trinket." He looks into the small key and a dim orange light begins to glow from it. Slowly his expression changes from confusion to knowing. "Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes." Kunzite answered.

"Now, you, Zoicite." He will always follow Kunzite's lead. Zoicite removes his small key also and as he looks into the same light glows from it, only this time it is a beautiful teal that reminds me of the sea. This may be easier than I thought.

"Nephlite, Jadeite, you're next." The two most skeptical of the five men look to each other and nod, how typical they still don't trust me. But after a few seconds their keys glow just as Kunzite and Zoicite's did but in a beautiful forest green and a stunning crimson respectively. Now for the hard part, I wonder if Endymion will ask why his doesn't work? Of course he will, exactly like an alarm clock.

"Why is mine broken?" He questioned me after looking at his key so hard his eyes were bulging.

"Yours will not work until you have found Princess Serenity, and you accept the lives you are destined to live. Never before have two souls been so intertwined." I hated explaining this every time, and now I wait expectantly for the fit!!!

"What?" His eyes bulge and his jaw drops. Oh dear lord I hate my job.

"Ok, look, we have been through this for centuries. You do the same thing over and over. Now calm down and let me explain AGAIN!" I swear next time I'm going to go to them as a hallucination. I don't know how much more of this I can stand. "You ALL have a second half. But you have always fought with your destiny and they never have. None of you have a choice at this point. Centuries ago when you made your decisions to become immortal and live like this you chose to keep your soul mates. The sooner you all accept this, the better." If I had wanted to be a babysitter I would have opened a nursery, and it would have been a hundred times better than this. I hate my job.

"So, because I chose to love some random woman for eternity centuries ago, in a lifetime I know nothing about I can't choose anything in this life?" Endymion spoke with ice in his voice and anger in his eyes. I know this look, he is resolving to "I won't do this." Endymion finally spoke through his teeth, finishing my thoughts and giving a sure sign that the fit wasn't over.

"You have no choice! Princess Serenity is no random woman. I know you yearn for her, you dream of her. Don't fight it, not this time. She will be just as confused and upset, you must woo her, make her fall in love with you this time and remember all the other times you did the same." He just stands there with his arms crossed defiantly over his chest, his brow furrowed and his chin lifted slightly in his tell, tell display of defiance. I can't help but roll my eyes at him and his childish antics. "Now listen, Endymion, there is something coming and we are going to need all of you. This is your last chance to stop it. Earth is its ultimate prize. We must find the princesses and begin building!" I look around at each man, the shocked look on their faces telling me that they are coming around. Now all I have to do is sit here quietly and wait for five…four… three…two… one…

"How do we find these princesses?" Kunzite responds calmly. Thank God for Kunzite's calm understanding.

"Good, now Kunzite, Zoicite you two will search first. Princess Mina and Princess Amy have always been the easiest to persuade. You will go to them and give them these." I hand them both a small locket. One is heart shaped with the royal crest of Venus on it, the other looks like a beautiful shell with the royal crest of Mercury on it. "The key I sent to you matches the lockets but DO NOT try it until you've found them. It will put them in pain." Both men look at me with severe understanding and nod their heads quickly. When you find your princess give her the locket and offer to open it for her. When you do she will remember. She may fight you or she may run away, but these two usually remain calm. Princess Mina is in a house, working for the Lord and Lady DeMonren just East of here and Princess Amy is studying at the Academy in the South Go now and return quickly." The both nod their heads at me and leave. It's almost over for today. I get up to take my leave but Nephlite stops me.

"Lady Luna, what about us? When shall we depart?" He asks calmly as he is able.

"You will stay here; my boy Trent will show you to your rooms. I have to take my leave and meet Artemis. He should have found the others by now, and I must speak with him right away. He will meet with you first thing in the morning prepare for building your destiny. I bid you good night Lord Endymion, Nephrite and Jadeite." I bow and wait for the one more question in five, four, three, two, one…

"Wait, why do you call me Endymion? You know each of the other's names, why not mine?" He asks, his face twisted in his usual annoyed look.

"Old habits die hard, I guess. Endymion is your true name, what are you called this time? If you prefer I'll call you that." I say, discretely rolling my eyes. I find it's easier to just appease him, and at least then I can go have supper with my husband and go to bed. I deserve a bubble bath too, now that I think about it.

"Darien." He answers while raising his chin almost defiantly. That man will be the death of us all if he can't learn to curb that pride of his.

"Well good night Prince Darien." With that done I finally take my leave, walking swiftly so I don't get any more questions. The rooms pass by quickly and before I know it I arrive at our rooms. It irritates me that it's so hard for the royalty to join together, Artemis and I, have always been the same. We find each other, get married, and then spend the rest of our time in that particular life trying to find the Princes and Princesses and guide them to their destines.

"Artemis?" I ask calmly as I enter our peaceful rooms.

"Yes, my dear. Come into my study, I have some interesting news." He calls warmly and a little mischievously. I cross the room into my husband's study to find warm supper and a grinning husband waiting on me.

"Artemis, I'm so glad you're back!"

"Yes, and I'm glad too. Come sit, I have so much to tell you. I have found Princesses Trista, Michelle, and Amara. Princess Hotaru is still too young to be of any assistance but the other three agreed to bring her soon."

"Yes, but I'd wager that isn't what you would call interesting since they have done the same thing for centuries." The laughter in his eyes warms my heart. I always love to see him so happy, maybe that is why I always take the younger princesses and princes.

"Well, Michelle and Amara have decided not to marry. Actually, they have decided to be together." He smiles mischievously at me. That isn't anything exactly interesting and he knows that, so I just stare at him calmly waiting for whatever these young, immortals will try to do and drive us insane with this time. "Openly" he adds smirking at me.

"Oh my, that is interesting." I

"How was your day?" He asks averting his eyes, because he already knows the answer.

"If you don't stop teasing me about this, next time you can have the younger group. I absolutely despise the repetition of it all. Endymion and Serenity are always the worst." I can't control the emotional outbursts. I guess it is to be expected though.

"That good, huh? I'm sorry dear, maybe tomorrow will be better." He grimaces at me, not seeming convinced.

"Artemis, honey, I have to tell you that you may have to do more with the young group this time. You see in my current condition, excess amounts of stress aren't really a great idea." He is at my side in an instant, touching my forehead to check for fever and listening to my breath.

"What condition? You seem fine to me."

"I am, much better than fine actually, I'm pregnant!"


	2. Meetings p1

**A New Story, An Old Life.**

**A/N: Hey guys, so here is chapter 2. I had some trouble getting the words to come out right but I finally got it with the help of my AWESOME BETA ANGELONIGHT!! I love her! Ok really lets all bow down to her awesomeness!! LOL Now on to a serious note, if I don't get reviews I don't know what you guys think, and as the reader, you should like it. I already have the next chapter mapped out and will start on it tomorrow so look for it sometime soon. No promises because Angel and I are both busy people. Much Love to: SerentiyMoonGodness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!! :( **

After Luna dismissed Zoicite and Kunzite, Trent brought Kunzite a folder.

"My Lord, the Lady said you would want this." Trent bowed and began to walk away. Kunzite stared blankly at the contents of the folder. There was a random mix of pictures and documents that made little sense at first glance. "Boy, what is this?"

"Lord Kunzite, Lady Luna said this is all the information you would have gathered before you approached the Princess Mina. She said to tell you that time is of the essence this time and to hurry." Kunzite looked perplexed, but seemed to take the information in stride, "All right, and thank Lady Luna for Me."  
"Yes, my lord."

After leaving the small country estate, Kunzite mounted his pure white Arabian stallion and rode east to find the Lord and Lady DeMonren. While riding Kunzite reviewed the information Luna had gathered for him. As he scanned through the materials Kunzite thought "So, I have something to go on. Her daily schedule and some interest, hmm…. But what I really need is… ah there it is! The Lady truly does know us well. The Princess visits an antique shop everyday looking for treasures, and occasionally buys. I may just have a plan."For the entire two day ride Kunzite prepared himself for his task.

Kunzite studied the contents of the folder, over and. He needed to know every single detail about Mina he could. As he passed through the small villages' people would look in wonder at the Lord riding his exotic steed, and occasionally Kunzite would notice them and smile and wave back, sometimes he would even throw some sweets to the children who would squeal and laugh with excitement, but for the most part he noticed little except the task at hand.

When he arrived, he sat at an inn watching the antique store, and waited for her to arrive. He had already gone into the shop and sold the locket, with the specific instructions that either a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, meaning only Mina, would buy it or he would buy it back himself. The shop owner confusedly agreed, seeming not to care too much considering he would be making much more than he had paid for the locket. As Kunzite gazed listlessly into the street, he caught a glimpse of blonde hair trailing into the shop. Dazedly and unable to stop himself he stood and crossed the street. Kunzite stood there watching the woman from his memories. She was exquisite, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He felt like he would have known her the instant he saw her, she had those eyes, the goddesses' eyes, as did every female from her bloodline. She had the same eyes in every life they shared, a fact he somehow remembered with perfect clarity. These were the eyes he saw when Luna had first given him the locket and the few precious memories came. He had dreamt of these eyes during his journey to find Mina.

She approached the sales man, but because he was still outside Kunzite couldn't hear the conversation. She was right there in front of him. So very close and at the same time very far away. The lack of her presence in his life was slowly becoming unbearable. So he made his way into the store and browsed all the while listening intently to the conversation she was having.

"Oh Gustavo, it's beautiful! When did you get this?"

"Just this morning, do you like it truly?" Gustavo asked dragging the conversation to a place he knew his other client would appreciate.

"Yes, how much is it?" Mina asked scrunching her nose cutely while waiting for the answer.

"600, my dear. It's very precious, I can assure you." Gustavo purred, trying to reel in the sale.

"600! Gustavo, you know I can't afford that." Mina whined

"Ok, for you beautiful 400, but really I can't go any lower this time." He said, following his instructions perfectly.

"Oh, well it is beautiful to look at. Maybe it will be here tomorrow." Mina sighed and began to walk away.

"Excuse me shop-keep? May I see that locket? I'm sure I want to buy it." Kunzite stated very matter of factly.

"Yes Sir." Gustavo brought the necklace over to Kunzite right away

"Hmm… it looks like maybe early Lunarian period. Beautiful craftsmanship, look at the lines." Kunzite marveled pulling Mina into his words by describing the precious locket in front of him.

"Oh. Hello Miss?" Kunzite offered his hand in greeting and looked deep into her eyes. He felt lost in the beauty of them, and her words slowly pulled him from his content dream of holding her in his arms.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. I just love these antiques and you know so much about that locket. My name is Mina, sir. Have we met?" Mina asked, feeling as if she had met the man looking at her so intently. His eyes were the lightest of silver (or whatever his eye color is), and his white hair fell over his eyes and flowed down his back like a river. She vaguely wondered if the hair was as soft as it looked- and the skin, was it truly skin or was it like marble, cold and perfet?

"Perhaps." Was Kunzite's simple reply. "I'll take the locket, no need to wrap it." Kunzite ordered and absentmindedly handed Gustavo well over the 600 he had informed Mina the locket was.

"Mina, I want you to have this locket. I believe that someone with such a love for beautiful things should have them, even if they are nowhere near your beauty." Kunzite smiled and offered the locket to Mina. Her beautiful eyes widened, her mouth dropping open slowly. He felt a slight tinge of satisfaction at the completely pleasured look in her eyes.

Mina just stood there in shock, not knowing what to think of the handsome, familiar stranger. So instead of trusting herself to say anything she simply turned and lifted her long golden hair for him to fasten the locket around her neck. She stood there trembling with want, though she was unaware of why she was having these feelings. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her neck and the smooth velvet of his fingers as they gracefully grazed her neck, just barely touching her. When he slowly removed his hands from the delicate task, Mina wished with all her being that they were back on her skin. Kunzite had to steady himself, her skin was like silk and her hair smelled of lavender and vanilla, when he finally regained his calm demeanor, Kunzite leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "Now would you like me to open it for you?"

Mina nodded her head, and Kunzite's strong arms came around her from behind and placed the small key into the opening in the locket and turned. Suddenly they were both consumed in a warm beautiful orange glow as all their memories of every life were brought back.

Elsewhere another young Lord was diligently searching for a certain blue haired young lady

"Lord Zoicite?" Trent knocked lightly on the blue door of Zoicite's suite.

"Come in, Trent" Zoicite called distractedly from the other side. Trent entered the room and bowed slightly. "What is it? I'm a little busy trying to put together any information that may help me to find Lady Amy."

"Well Lord Zoicite, I happen to have what you need right here." Trent pulled out a packet of materials very similar to the one he had given Kunzite.

"Where did you get this?" Zoicite asked stunned. He had been looking all night, and had found next to nothing. This Lady Amy was drawing him even more with her mystery.

"Lady Luna gathered all the information she thought you should need. She said you would need to hurry because time is of the essence." Trent instructed quickly.

Zoicite took the packet from Trent and began pouring over it immediately.

"This is really very good." Zoicite mused as he began to pack for the trip he would be taking.

"Your horse is ready." Trent informed as he turned to leave the room.

Zoicite grabbed his small pack and headed for the stables, all the while studying the information before him. He found himself unable to turn his eyes away from the pictures of the girl before him. He mounted his grey stallion and began his journey south. For the entire two days, like Kunzite, Zoicite studied every inch of information in that small folder. He rode through the wilderness unnoticed and oblivious to the beautiful scenery around him, he was focused exclusively on the woman in the pictures.

Zoicite arrived at Astrum Meridianus academy, where Lady Amy was studying. He silently made his way to their stables and paid the lad, and then he made his way towards the Head Master's chambers to discuss a "private tour" of the premises. After expertly navigating the many passage ways he finally made it to his destination, but not without being noticed, he raised his hand to knock on the exquisite door but before it could fall the door was opened.

"Lord Zoicite, how nice of you to visit, please come in the Head Master will be with you shortly." A petite young woman said. Zoicite stood in a state of momentary shock, after days of looking at her pictures he felt sure he had found the true beauty of Amy, but with her standing right in front of him she was so much more beautiful. She had an immediate presence of power and grace.

"Thank you." He murmured distractedly. "May I ask your name miss?"

"Yes, how rude of me, my name is Lady Amy Mizuno. I'm so very pleased to meet you. I've read all about you and your father's works. The two of you are changing the whole world of medicine." Amy gushed.

"Yes, well it's nothing really." Zoicite blushed, feeling so very pleased that she had heard of him.

"What?" Amy asked, seeming affronted, "You have developed a way to look inside the blood stream to find the infection attacking someone's body. You have helped save hundreds of lives already; think of what the future holds for medicine just after this one amazing discovery! Do not discount it!" Amy finished slightly out of breath.

"Amy, dear you shouldn't shout at our guest." A woman entered the room from another door.

"Oh, I am very sorry Head Mistress." Amy bowed her head in respect

"Amy here is our top student, Lord Cunnings"

"Please call me Zoicite, Lord Cunnings is my father." Zoicite said as he shook the head master's hand

"Yes well, Zoicite, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Actually, it seems I have come to see Lady Mizuno. I came seeking your top student and have stumbled across her and been scolded by her all in one night." Zoicite teased lightly, watching the blush spread across Amy's face in wonder. .

"Me?" Amy blushed

"Yes, is there any way we could speak in private?" Zoicite asked Amy

"Certainly, follow me. I'll see you in class Head Master." Amy informed. Her eyes shined with joy and he could almost feel the excitement coming off of her. It stunned him to think that was all because of his offer.

"Perhaps." The head master stated while watching the two leave his chambers.

The two made their way silently down the hall until Zoicite noticed a small alcove and guided Amy inside. When she tried to protest Zoicite gently put his finger on her lips to silence her.

"Lady Amy, please hear me out. We are both people of science, but I have something that science cannot yet explain." Zoicite paused and ran his fingers through the familiar blue hair. He remembered that hair, the feel, the smell, the color. He didn't know how but he remembered running his fingers through it and he never wanted to stop again. "I have something for you." Zoicite pulled the small locket out of his pocket and leaned close to Amy breathing her in and cherishing the feel of her skin on his finger tips. He locked the clasp and pulled back reluctantly. Amy stood there stunned. "What is this odd man talking about?" She thought. The confusion must have been showing on her face because Zoicite reached inside his coat and brought out a small box. It wasn't wrapped or decorated, but something about it seemed to call to her. Unable to stifle her curious nature any longer Amy reached out to the box and gently stroked it.

"What is this?" Amy asked more than a little confused.

Zoicite opened the box to reveal a beautiful shell shaped pendant with an oddly familiar crest on it. After looking at it for a long moment Amy looked at Zoicite with those beautiful sea green eyes, so full of confusion.

"Amy, I need your permission to open it. If you give me your permission we will both understand everything." Zoicite pleaded letting the honesty show in his eyes.

"Ok." Amy replied simply. The seriousness in the green eyes called to her like nothing else and desperation within them made her heart pound in worry. In those moments, she found that she didn't care about anything but helping this confusing man in front of her. She didn't know why- but she went along with it.

Zoicite took the locket in his hands and gently placed the small key into the locket and turned until the locket opened. In a flash the two were consumed in a soft turquoise light and every memory of all their lives together returned to them.


	3. History Lessons

A New Story an Old Life

Chapter 3

A/N: So here is the next chapter. Sorry its been so long in the making but life happens I guess. I just have to reiterate how much I ADORE AngelONight!!! She is the bombshizzle!! So go check out In Darkness. As always please Read AND Review… they really help with the inspiration thing!

During the two days time that Kunzite and Zoicite had been absent, Artemis had willingly taken over for Luna with the remaining men. "Gentlemen, this really isn't that difficult. Kunzite and Zoicite will return anytime now, they have found and secured their princesses and now you must depart." Artemis said exasperatedly to the irritated men.

"But what we don't understand is why. Why must we go to them, why must we search and woo these women who we don't even know? I mean, what if we already have somebody in mind?" Jadeite whined, sounding just like a five year old as he threw himself back onto a small couch.

"None of that matters, once you find the princesses, you will not care for anyone else. We aren't discussing some random women; we are discussing your soul mates. Centuries ago, when you were living your very first life, the enemy attacked." Artemis paced the floor trying desperately to relay the gravity of this situation to the young men. "The Princess and Princesses of the Inner planets joined forces with the Princesses of the Outer planets. Thankfully you were able to push the enemy back, but it cost you a vast amount of energy. You were all left on the verge of death until the princess of Pluto gave you an option. You could die in your time permanently and never have the love you found so young, or you could vow to continue to keep the enemy at bay and be reincarnated life after life." Pausing to look around at the faces of the three very young, very confused young men; Artemis sat down in his arm chair and finished. "Once the enemy is finally defeated and the Crystal Kingdom is established, permanently unifying the planets, you will all be granted eternal life as reward. You have loved and lived with these women for countless centuries. Now is the time to establish the Crystal Kingdom and finally end this cycle. Luna is with child, that has never, and I mean never in all the centuries we have been reborn to guide you, happened before? This leads us to believe that the final enemy is approaching." Artemis gestured around the room emphatically as the three young men stood around speechless.

"Now it is time for you to leave. Jadeite, you will travel north to the Templum Incendia. There you will find Princess Rei. She is a priestess in training and should be nearing the end of her studies and preparing for her trails. We have arranged for you to be a part of those trials." Artemis eyed Jadeite skeptically. "You have this one shot with her and she will not bend easilyin fact she will fight you off. However, you must not give in, you must get her to allow you to open the locket, then you both will know your full past." Artemis finished his small speech and gave Jadeite a package just like the ones given to the other men. "Now go! You are getting on my very last nerve!" Jadeite looked at the package for a moment and turned on his heel to leave. "Jadeite, please don't mess this up." Artemis spoke to him quietly, hoping that he would find the situation as important as it ultimately was. Jadeite turned back to Artemis, his expression grave.

"If I don't return in due time…" Jadeite faltered his face full of sorrow "Look for me in the hot springs; I'll be there with lots of lovely ladies." Jadeite grinned a goofy grin and walked away, leaving Artemis and his fellow princes absolutely flabbergasted. _"Just once I wish he would take his responsibilities seriously, it would really make persuading Rei much easier on him… oh well, it isn't my ego she will damage." _Artemis thought solemnly for a moment.

Once Jadeite was completely out the door Artemis turned his hard stare on Nephlite, hoping that he wouldn't cause any more problems today.

"Ok, ok I get it. Go get the girl….I am on my way." Nephlite said goofily. He and Jadeite had always been the ones who rarely took anything seriously- however, that was always why they took longest and got hurt the most in the process.

"You have no idea where to go."Artemis spoke dryly, while Nephlite was giving Darien a fist bump and making some snide sexual remark about Princess Lita.

Thinking back, Artemis couldn't help but wonder how this set of gentlemen had been able to woo the Princesses of the galaxy. Kunzite was very conservative and had fallen in love with the Princess of Venus, a love goddess and very un-conservative. Zoicite was very technical and geared toward the sciences inexplicably and he had fallen for the Princess of Mercury, which at first glance made the most sense out of the couples, but the water princess was very romantic, always thinking that love would find her in a fairy tale way. Jadeite had fallen in love with the Princess of Mars. He was eccentric and a womanizer in every life while Rei was a fire ball, literally, the high priestess of Mars and very astute in her faith, very serious and short tempered. Then there was Nephlite, what could one say about Nephlite he was presumptuous and an all around ass most of the time. He was an excellent fighter and fast learner; he could find people's buttons and not only push them but hammer on them repeatedly until one was ready to strangle him. With this character it was only fitting that he would fall for the one woman in history who could match him step for step and never back down. And finally there was Endymion, he was kind and very romantic when he felt the need but ultimately he was selfish and very self-righteous. He never missed an opportunity to let anyone know that either. He had his share of women and broken his share of hearts, but in the very end Endymion was good. He had a heart of pure gold and his one true love brought that out in him in ways no one ever had, or ever would. So it was only fitting that he had fallen in love with the "enemy," which the moon had been considered at first. The High Prince of Earth falling for the Silver Princess of the Moon was anything but ideal. Princess Serenity, however, was able to win over the nobles and common folk of Earth and that only held true to her character. She was gentle and loving. There wasn't a thing she wouldn't do for anyone. She was loving, oh how she loved. Serenity's love was the binding power that defeated the real enemy; it was the power that kept herself and her friends alive for the Princess of Pluto to grant them a new life. Sitting there listening to the two young men in front of him brought Artemis out of his memories and back to the present.

"How do you suppose you are going to "go get her" if you haven't a clue where to begin. Nephlite, I am almost tempted to send you out on your own with no assistance."

"I know Arty but that's where you come in and where I sit still and listen until you give me a place, a direction and one of those nifty little packets and a warning. I'm ready." He said matter of factly

"You are the proficient one, aren't you?" Artemis said sarcastically, his eyebrow raised, "You will travel west to Domus Relevo, where you will find Princess Lita; in all honesty we aren't really sure what she is doing this time exactly. She has studied cooking, fighting, dancing, painting; the list goes on and on, so be prepared for anything. Here you are." Artemis said and finally handed Nephlite his rather large packet.

"See you guys later, hopefully with a beautiful princess fawning after me." Nephlite grinned and turned to leave the room. As soon as the door shut, Darien walked up to Artemis and in his typical high and mighty way held his hand out to him.

"What?" Artemis asked confused

"My turn, right?" Darien asked slightly irritated. Artemis assessed the situation for a moment, trying to decide the best way to break the news to the temperamental prince. He finally decided to just be forward with him and hope that everything worked out. _"I so wish Luna could deal with him."_ Artemis thought regretfully "Well, you see, Prince Darien, Princess Serenity is actually in this city. She never is very far from you, in fact you've probably ran into her on at least one occasion." Artemis informed.

"Why would you say that, and if she's here in the city, why is it you can't give me one of those packets with her picture and stats so I can go and get her? I don't understand why you people are dragging this out! I've made it very clear I don't want this; I can't imagine ever wanting to repeatedly look for someone I don't know. I'm not convinced that you aren't all crazy. I just want to get this over with so that you will see that I am not who you think I am?" Darien questioned ardently, looking as if he was growing more and more irritated with each word.

"First off, I have no package for you because you won't need one and I do believe my wife explained the situation to you previously. But I'll refresh your memory; you will know her when you first lay eyes on her. She isn't just some one time fling or an average woman. Serenity is the Princess of the Moon, she will be Neo-Queen of the Crystal Kingdom and you will be Neo-King since you are, no matter how much you disagree, the Prince of Earth. Your love is so strong that you won't be able to resist now that some of your basic memories are being brought back. She will be able to sense you, and even tell if you aren't being true in your search. She'll fight you off; she always has, until you realize you can't live without her. Please, Prince Endymion, just this one time look earnestly for her and really try." He hated sounding so pleading to the Prince, but he couldn't help it. Of all of the couples that he and Luna watched, Serenity and Endymion were _the_ couple, the ones who would do anything to protect the world and all the love in it. He sighed, bringing himself back to the present, where Prince Endymion only watched him closely, curiosity reflected within the sharp blue eyes. "Secondly, she is a noble and a part of your court. That is all I know. Now return to your palace and plan a ball for four days from tomorrow. The others should be back by then and they will help you." He could only hope that they would be back by then, but love was on their side, and if Artemis had learned one thing in all the centuries of helping these men and women come together, it was that love always prevailed.

"Sure, if you say so. Artemis, one more thing, my name is Darien; address me as such. " Darien sniped sarcastically and stalked out of the manor. Artemis sighed and watched him go, but at least Prince Endy- Darien would arrange the ball. That meant he and Serenity would meet- from there on, fate would lead them to whatever end. Hopefully a good one.


	4. Meetings p2

Packets in hand, Jadeite and Nephlite made their way to the manor's stables. The manor itself was a splendid piece of work, one of the better ones either had seen- which was saying a lot since they all came from noble families and were the Prince's guard.

"So Neph, you think Princess Lita is going to be easy to bag?" Jadeite taunted as he waited for their horses to be prepared. He was thinking of Princess Rei himself, wondering how long it would take for her to run after him like all the other girls did. Out of the four Shitennou, he was the most…what did you call it? Appealing. Yeah, he thought, that was it, smiling confidently to himself.

"As a matter of fact I do!" Nephlite answered animatedly. He was already looking forward to the chase, which he hoped would be a good one. He had always liked girls who were independent, and from Artemis' description of this Princess, she was just his type.

"What do you say we make a small wager then?" Jadeite asked coyly

"I'm listening." Nephlite answered eagerly.

"When I beat you to the goods, you will have to wear a dress to the ball Darien is throwing." Jadeite stated triumphantly.

"Fine…But if I win, the same goes for you." Nephlite countered and the two men clasped hands to finalize their gamble. Both Jadeite and Nephlite couldn't wait to see their opponent in a dress; it would be epic and hilarious.

The two men then mounted their horses to begin their journeys. The two day ride in different directions did not, however, mean the two men's way was easy. Nephlite rode west to the thunder planes. He passed several small cities, just as Zoicite and Kunzite had, but they offered no comforts for him. The plains people were rough and a little wild even. The men of the cities watched him with a wary eye, as eager for him to move along as Nephlite felt himself. But even under these circumstances of his travel, Nephlite couldn't seem to stop thinking of the woman he was looking for. The packet Artemis had given him was now worn from Nephlite's unrelenting traveling. The pictures he had to go by were of an exotic woman with long wavy brown hair and fierce eyes. Nephlite found himself remembering times he had looked into the same set of chocolate brown orbs. He remembered times when the fire in them was so fierce he felt he would burn up if he held the gaze; he remembered times when the lightening from the sky would reflect in those eyes, showing him a glimpse of the true power deep inside, but he remembered most vividly the times when love shone from those eyes with such passion he was sure he was gazing upon a goddess. Those eyes were Nephlite's travel companion, and finally after two full days of he came upon the outer perimeter of Domus Relevo.

Not knowing what to expect, Nephlite dismounted his steed and took him by the reins, guiding him silently towards the heart of Domus Relevo. He crept as slowly as possible using what little cover he could find to his advantage. Nephlite covered as much ground as he could this way until he was finally forced to begin his journey in the complete open. He knew the lightening plains were home to many people and very few of them friendly. No incident found Nephlite, that is, until he heard a sound coming from a nearby lake. The sound was enchanting that he couldn't help but follow. Silently he crept towards the stream and then he saw her, a woman of such beauty he couldn't look away. She was sitting at the lake's edge, resting her body on her arms with her feet playing in the water. Nephlite was so caught up in the moment he was unable to stop the whistle that escaped his lips, causing the woman to snap her head in his direction, her brown eyes full of the fire he remembered so well.

* * *

Traveling North, Jadeite had less trouble with the natives. He had little trouble winning over the people of the towns he passed, but perhaps not for the reasons one would assume. The towns of the north were known for one of two things, their Red Rooms or their Fire Temples. One was as equally important as the other. The Red Rooms housed the town's courtesans and from these courtesan's night time excursions, the Fire Temples would select their protégés. Therefore, a young noble man traveling unaccompanied by a woman caused quite a stir among the Red Rooms and Fire Temples alike. The young courtesans would have loved nothing more than for Jadeite to bestow his attentions upon one of them and either bed them and have a child with them or take them away from their life and make them a noble lady. The Fire Temples would have loved for him to get a child on one of the courtesans because of the power they felt the child would possess. Jadeite was surprisingly uninterested in the Red Rooms; his interest was solely in the Fire Temples. Under any other set of circumstances Jadeite would most definitely have given his attentions to as many courtesans as they threw at him, just because he loved it. But this time, however, he had seen a woman so stunning that he could think of nothing else but her. The packet Artemis had given Jadeite was not full of information and pictures like Nephlite's was, it held no interesting facts like Zoicite's did and it certainly did not give a detailed account of Princess Rei's day to day agenda. No, it held only two things inside, a large photo of a woman with large violet eyes and long raven hair that was blowing about her and a note from Luna that read:

"_Jadeite, this is Princess Raye. She is currently at the last Fire Temple to the North. __Templum Incendia is where you will find her. I'm sorry this is all the information we can give you. Please, Jadeite, don't mess this up! ~Luna"_

There was something about the way both Luna and Artemis had requested that he "not mess this up." that had Jadeite on edge slightly. Also, unlike any of his companions, save Darien, Jadeite didn't have any memories to speak of. He didn't remember eyes swimming with so many different emotions, he didn't remember the feel of silky hair in his hands, and he didn't remember long meaningful talks of philosophy, nothing like that. All he could remember was a stinging sensation on the back of his head, which by all accounts was strange.

Finally, as the sun was beginning to set on the second day of Jadeite's travels, he saw Templum Incendia on the horizon. The magnificent structure stood glowing orange against the sunset, giving it the appearance of being made from fire. Jadeite pressed his horse onward to the building, preparing himself for whatever awaited him inside.

Once he arrived at the doors, Jadeite pulled a long rope to alert the habitants they had a visitor. Within a few moments the large double doors were opened, revealing the woman Jadeite had come looking for. The two stood looking at each other for several moments, and then Jadeite instinctively reached out and pulled the raven haired women into his arms and kissed her deeply. The kiss only lasted a few moments but those few moments were indescribable for Jadeite. He felt happy and scared all at the same time. Jadeite felt the woman melt into his arms ever so slightly giving him the feeling that he wouldn't mess this up. He knew he could love this woman like no other man ever could and he knew she was meant to love him the same way. Jadeite finally pulled away and spoke to her, slightly dazed and feeling manlier than ever before.

"Well hello, Rei, I'm Jadeite. I do believe you've been waiting for that." He said arrogantly, a pleased smile on his face as he looked within the fiery violet eyes that he felt drawn inexplicably towards.

"I have most certainly not been waiting for you." Rei snapped, her eyes furious, and then she reached back and slapped Jadeite very hard across the face, in an all too familiar way.

"Hey!" Jadeite exclaimed while rubbing the spot on his face where Rei had just slapped him. "What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be swooning." He grumbled the last part

"I can assure you that swooning is the very last thing I will be doing when a strange man comes to my temple and takes it upon himself to kiss me without my consent! You are lucky a slap is the least you got." Rei answered with a fire in her voice Jadeite hadn't ever heard in any woman before. Hell, usually the women he kissed were already attacking him in the hopes of more of his kisses. "Now I'll give you one chance to explain yourself before I char your beautiful face." Rei warned while forming a small ball of fire in her palm. His eyes widened slightly, and he felt slight fear go through his body. She wasn't to be messed with.

"Alright, alright!" Jadeite held his hands up in surrender. "I am here for you." He stated honestly, quite sure that Rei wasn't like any other woman he had ever met. He could just tell that she would know if he was lying, and that he didn't want her to think he was a liar. He felt the need to make her feel…trusted and loved.

"Why" Rei questioned allowing the fire ball to grow in size.

"I have a locket, I need to give it to you and you have to allow me to open it with the key I have. I know it doesn't make any sense, trust me, it doesn't to me either. There are four other couples doing the same thing right now." He shrugged at her skeptical look "Supposedly we have lived countless lives together, in love and somehow we have defeated an evil and it is coming back. Artemis says there isn't much time." Jadeite answered quickly, his eyes never leaving the ball of energy in her hands. He knew to fear her.

"Why should I believe you?" Rei asked, only this time the ball of fire disappeared. He silently thanked the universe at the idea of not having his beautiful face burnt to a crisp.

"You already do, or you wouldn't have let that fire go out." He said knowingly, "I know you are nearing your trials, we must speak to your elders and have them begin immediately." Jadeite informed

"Follow me." Rei instructed and disappeared into the temple.

* * *

"Avert your eyes, Sir." The ice cold voice of Princess Lita warned and Nephlite, in an unusually wise moment, complied.

Lita stood up, dressed herself and put her sandals on her feet. She then pulled her hair up and away from her face before turning back to the man who had intruded on her peace.

"Now, tell me who you are." Lita commanded

Nephlite turned to meet Lita's eyes, the familiar lightening power sparking within them let him know now was not the time to trifle with her. "I am Lord Nephlite. I have come for you. If you will lower your guard for a moment and allow me to give you this locket and open it with the key I have, we will both understand all that we need know." Nephlite spoke reasonably.

The spark in Lita's eyes dimmed but did not disappear with her next words. "You came for me? Is that your way of wooing me? Let me see this locket." She demanded. Nephlite bit his tongue and produced the locket. It was a heart shaped locket with a lightning bolt striking a beautiful grey pearl. He stepped forward only a few steps, forcing Lita to meet him half way, and held the locket out for her. Lita stepped cautiously forward and touched the locket, her fine features slightly sharpening, then took it from his hands and looked it over and over before finally clasping it behind her neck gently.

Nephlite grinned crookedly and took a step forward with the key.

"I did not give you permission to open it." Lita spoke forcefully, putting up her hand between them, holding him back.

"I'm sorry?" Nephlite stumbled "But you put the locket on, surely you intend for me to open it." He asked cautiously.

"Perhaps. I will allow you to open the locket, if you can defeat me in hand to hand combat." Lita answered taking her defensive pose.

"You want me to fight you?" Nephlite asked exasperated. He was answered by a round kick to the gut. The two immediately began to fight, each wanting nothing more than to prove his or her own point. The battle was straining, to say the least. Nephlite and Lita sparred with each other until neither could stand up straight. Both out of breath and sweating, Nephlite finally held his hands up in surrender. "I yield. You are a great fighter Lita. I'm honored to have fought with you. Can we please sit and possibly talk for a few moments?" He asked searching Lita's face for any sign that she would attack him again, and praying to whatever deity might have been listening that she would concede.

Lita took a moment to decide what she would do, before turning on her heels and making her way back to the water's edge. She removed her sandals again and sat down, motioning for Nephlite to do the same, which he did gratefully. "Tell me more about this locket." Lita requested while fingering the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"I don't know much about it actually. What I do know is, when I open the locket, we are both supposed to remember everything about each of our past lives." Nephlite sighed, running his hands through his long brown hair and shrugging. "Apparently, we have done this before, countless times. Artemis, the man who's wife introduced us all to the idea that we are who we are, told us part of the story. I would try to tell you, but I think that if you will just let me open that locket we will both understand better." Nephlite turned towards Lita, offering the key to her in his open palm. Lita took a long look at the key and then she scooted closer to Nephlite and raising her head so he could see the locket more clearly. "Nephlite," Lita began, using his name for the very first time "I hope for your sake I don't remember anything terrible." With that statement Nephlite reached out for the locket slowly, he lifted it up and slowly put the key inside the small opening by the lightning bolt. Seconds later he turned the key and both Lita and Nephlite were surrounded in white light that sparked and fizzed all around them. When the light and sparks faded the two looked at each other, as if seeing the other for the first time. "I remember." They said in unison.

* * *

Rei and Jadeite made their way quickly through the halls of the temple. "When we are admitted to the elders, do not speak unless you are spoken to. You know what, on second thought; just let me do the talking." Rei ordered. "Hey what happened to men being the superior sex?" Jadeite whined to the fiery priestess. She turned around and raised her hand to smack Jadeite again, but he flinched away.

"Men were never the superior sex, the fact that you thought that should be evidence enough as to who was and is truly the superior sex." She said, the fire in her eyes beginning to form in her hands.

"Hey! Put that out." Jadeite ordered firmly. "If we are ever going to make this work, you are going to have to stop that." He informed as he began to walk again. Rei stood there open mouthed for a second before she began walking again.

They made it to another set of large double doors and Rei stood in front of Jadeite as she knocked. Seconds later the doors opened and the two walked slowly in to the large chambers. "Priestess Rei, what brings you at this time?" An old bald man asked from behind a large fire. "Master, this is Lord Jadeite. He has some information for me, a locket really, that is supposed to reveal my past lives. He also says that a Lady Luna and Lord Artemis have arranged for him to be a part of my final trials." Rei spoke while bowing to the master.

"Yes, I am aware." He said. "You are?" Rei's head snapped up. "Master?" She asked stunned.

"Yes we were contacted. Now I assume Jadeite has shown you the locket?" the master asked "Yes." Rei answered simply. "Did you accept it?" he asked now smiling broadly. "No, I felt it best to have you look at it and be sure it wasn't cursed." Rei answered practically. "Well I suppose you should accept the locket." The master suggested. Rei turned to Jadeite, who took a step towards her with the locket in his hands, ready to put it on her. The locket was amazing. It was shaped like a heart with a burning arrow piercing it. The flames were made from a beautiful red stone and really shone like fire. Rei lifted her raven locks and Jadeite secured the precious piece of their past around her neck. "Now, Rei. Your challenge is to trust this man. That is your trial. You must allow him to open that locket without hesitation." The master spoke matter of factly. Rei looked at him in disbelief, she had never been told to trust a stranger, especially a man. She took a deep breath and looked at Jadeite once more. "You may open the locket." She said softly. Jadeite closed the distance between them and pulled her almost inappropriately close. Then he reached out to touch the locket and reverently placed the key in its place, right in the middle of the flames. As soon as the key was turned, an almost searing heat enveloped the two and a bright red light shielded them from everyone as their every memory was brought back to them.


End file.
